A demititan
by Hellwise
Summary: the title pretty much sums it up. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A Demi-Titan Chap. 1

"MAGGIE," my mom shouted. I hate mornings. Especially after those terrible dreams, but I'm not getting into that right now. I looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M. I groaned. "Five more minutes," I shouted back. I looked back at the clock. To my surprise it said 5:55 A.M. "Wow," I said sitting strait out of bed. Freaky. Whatever, I thought to my self; my clock must be spazing or something. I got out of bed and got dressed in my favorite purple t-shirt and jeans. "MAGGIE," my mom shouted again. "I'm coming," I shouted back. I shot a look at my clock, 6:00. I swear I'm going insane.

I live in Merrick, Long Island with my mom, step-dad and my little half-sister. I loved them all, but I didn't know who my dad is. All my mom ever told me was that he was a nasty man and he is gone know.

I went down stairs. My mom was cooking a gourmet breakfast (cereal). "Maggie, hurry up, you're going to miss your bus," she said. I grabbed a breakfast bar, my backpack and ran out the door.

I ran down to the bus stop to find my best friend holding the bus for me. 'Finally," she said. "Sorry Sam." Actually her name was Samantha, but if you called her that she would rip your head off. Literally, I'm not joking. Sam is super tough; she goes to this camp over the summer that gave her military training or something. She went everywhere with me.

I had an uneventful school day. Regular annoyances, my ADHD was really getting to me to day, and I could barely read my textbook. Anyway, I decided to walk home, it was nice out and Sam was meeting some friends from her camp. As I walked past the park I saw a sight that made me stop in my tracks. There was a bunch of kids in the back of the park with swords and spears fighting a huge dog! The poor dog. I love animals and that just isn't right. I ran to the back of the park shouting "STOP STOP." At that, the dog looked and saw me then, one of the kids tried to put a spear through its side. But I got there and stopped the spear. I turned to the dog, who was sitting and waging its tail. It was HUGE. I started to rub its face making sure it was ok. The kids where just standing there dumbfounded. One muttered "Hades?" another said "maybe." "What," was my only reply.

Author: this is my first FF. so please review and tell me if it sucks or not. THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Demi-Titan Chap 2

"What," I repeated. They just stood there. I started to get mad, "You know that's animal cruelty, and you're just lucky you haven't hurt this dog or I would report you, why are you carrying swords and spears, where in Merrick!" I was so mad that this kind of came out in a slur of words. Then behind me I heard, "Maggie, that's a hell hound." I turned to see Sam standing behind the dog I was now calling Fido, holding a small knife a half-inch above its' neck. "SAM," I shouted, "I can't believe it, not you to!" Sam was the only person on the earth that liked animals more than me. "Maggie," she warned. I listened to her because she sounded like if I didn't listen she would put that knife through me. I walked away, as I did Fido got one sad glance at me before Sam stabbed him and to my surprise it turned to dust. I stared at the pile of dust all sad, and then I turned on Sam. "ARE YOU INSANE!" "ARE YOU," she shouted back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST KILLED FIDO," now we where in a full out shouting mach. "YOU NAMED A HELL HOUND FIDO!" "WHY DO YOU KEAP CALLING IT A HELL HOUND, IT'S JUST A BIG DOG GETTING BOSSED AROUND BECAUSE OF IT'S SIZE!" trust me I new all about that. I was five nine at twelve and people always expected me to be some bully because I was tall, even thought I'm not. Needless to say, I hated when things where judged on size. Wahl this was going through my head Sam was shouting, "NO I WAS MORE CONCERNED ABOUT IT ATTCACKING MY FRIENDS," but I had lost my steam. "Wait," I said, "these are your friends." "Yes," she said. "Actually we came to explain something to you."

Wow. So it turns out I'm a demi-god, and some god is my parent. The nasty one my mom wouldn't talk about. That didn't get to me too much, but what hit me was that they wanted me to go to camp half-blood. It was only a couple of miles away, but I had a family and school. They said that I was almost 13 and I would soon be claimed, because it was only a month away from my birthday, July 1st. "ugh, can I at least meet the people who are kidnapping me," I complained, Sam smiled.

"That's Laura, daughter of Galene, goddess of calm seas," Sam said, pointing at a girl with long brown hair, similar to my hair, and beautiful blue green eyes. Her skin was very pale She looked about 13. She seemed incredibly calm in the light of a day that was quite climactic. She waved, smiling.

Then Sam pointed to a girl next to Laura "that's Chloe, daughter of Apollo," Chloe was short, with bright red hair and freckles all over her face. She looked around 10. Her smile was huge and white as she said hi.

Sam continued, "and that's Blake, son of Nike, goddess of victory." Blake was very tall and cute. With brown hair that lay right over his deep brown eyes. He looked around 13 to. He smiled and shook my hand; I blushed so hard I thought my face was going to explode.

We where all standing in a circle being silent when it occurred to me, "Sam, who is your godly parent?" they all groaned, but Sam mumbled, "long story," which I could tell was end of conversation. I was still confused about what to do, so I invited then to dinner at my house. We all walked together to my house, not knowing we wouldn't make it in time for dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Demi-Titan Chap. 3

I was walking next to Chloe and Sam to my house. We were talking about my family, because they where trying to figure out who my godly parent was. So far they thought that I was a daughter of Hades, because a hellhound acted like a puppy for me. But I didn't really fit in with the general characteristics of children of Hades. I had brown hair, liked the color purple, and enjoyed life far too much. The thing that stumped them the most was my multi colored eyes. They were always a different color with a band of gold going around my pupil. I honestly didn't care, but it was weird thinking that for all I knew, one of them could be my sister.

We were going though the back of the local elementary school. We call the trees the forest because the trees are so thick and close together, you could get lost within a matter of minutes. As we walked I heard a growl. I mentioned it to Sam, but she said it must be a dog. We walked into the only clearing in the woods to find a really big surprise. Standing there was a hydra. Blake ran up from behind and pushed me back. "Don't fight," he yelled, "You're not trained." I seriously wanted to argue, but that thing was scaring me silly. He pulled a dagger out of a sheath under his sleeve. Sam pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, and it turned into a sword. Then she tapped her gold charm bracelet, and it turned into a shield. On both her shield and sword were Greek sigmas. Laura pulled a sword out of her boot. Chloe had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, which she took out of a backpack that was far to small to hold them. Then again, Sam's bracelet just turned into a shield so why did it matter.

The hydra was spiting fire everywhere. The four of them charged, but the hydra was much faster. He let out a breath of fire that almost burned them all. They all jumped back just in time, but Sam's long black hair caught fire. I ran forward to put it out, but by the time I put it out, she had lost a good 10 inches. I looked back at the battle. Sadly, the hydra was winning. At that, it lunged at Blake. "STOP!" I shouted. To my surprise, every one in the clearing stopped dead. It was like I paused a movie. The fire was halted about five feet away from Blake. I was astonished. I moved Blake out of the way. Then I decided it was time to kill this thing, no wait, Sam said you can't kill a monster, but you know what I mean. I grabbed Sam's sword and ran up to the Hydra ready to stab it, but I couldn't. Not like I couldn't mentally, I couldn't physically. My arms wouldn't work. After like a minute of trying, I got really frustrated. I climbed onto its back and thought that maybe if time was going again, I could stab it. So I stood there and shouted, " Go!" To my surprise time started again, like some one hit the play button on the remote to the world. I stabbed the hydra, and it disintegrated. Why did my arms suddenly work? I fell to the ground. Luckily I landed on my feet, so there wasn't too much damage. "MAGGIE," Sam shouted, "how did you do that?" "I stabbed it," I replied. "No, I mean how did you get from putting out my hair, to on its' back," Sam said. "What do you mean? Time stopped, I got on its' back, time started, and I stabbed it," I said. "Then how did you do that," she said. " I have no idea, but lets go home. My mom is probably worrying to death." We started going home, hopefully without any more monsters. 


End file.
